


An invitation

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl and toni, F/F, I DIDNT CHECK THIS IM SORRY, I dont know how to tag, Smut, bisexual cheryl, cheryl and toni smut, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, choni deserve better, choni smut, im really sleepy i apologise, its late, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toni takes things the wrong way and they end up finishing it off in bedMaybe it was an invitation after all?OKAY I GOT THIS IDEA FROM SOMEONE ON TUMBLR, thank you to them!





	An invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't bother checking this as it's late and im just so overworked today, sorry for any and all mistakes!   
> And apologies for my basic writing, much love thoughhhh

Cheryl had carried this fire within herself for the entire day, and Toni couldn't help but notice the frustration lacing the redhead's features.

''You need to loosen up.'' Toni suggested, plopping down onto Cheryl's bed, using every minute she spent at Thistle House for her own comfort since her trailer could never match this level. Cheryl only scoffed under her breath as a reply, giving the pink haired girl nothing more than that. With her eyebrow raised, Toni released a low, tired huff, clearly more than used to the attitude Cheryl was throwing at her for no apparent reason.

A make up brush clattered to the ground from Cheryl's hands, which soon traveled to her fierce, fiery hair while a bunch of profanities left the parted space in between her plump lips-and oh, the redhead was never the one to use foul language. ''Fuck me...'' She muttered under her breath, bending down to pick up the dropped item with an irritated expression dancing across her pale features.

Upon hearing this, Toni sat up, her over-relaxed stance soon growing more tense and focused while a smirk played on her full lips.

When Cheryl caught a glimpse of the corners of Toni's mouth curving upwards, she shook her head before picking up the makeup brush and marching to put it back.

''This wasn't an invitation, Toni.'' The redhead huffed and stood in front of the vanity table as she began to sort out through her make up; staying organised was the one thing she couldn't let go no matter what. Toni heard her girlfriend's words, yet they didn't stop her from pushing her small body up from the bed and approaching the redhead, who had her back turned to her.

Cheryl's eyes fixated on the mirror, and with Toni's figure just behind her, she couldn't help but release a low, almost unwelcoming sigh. ''I'm serious.'' She stated shortly, causing Toni to release a quiet and playful hum, the smirk on her face soon widening into a full grin, pushing the corners of her mouth further up.

The darkness Cheryl caught in Toni's orbs caused her to blush furiously, and the way the pink haired girl was eyeing her body up and down didn't do anything to help and ease the situation.

Toni's eyes were almost black as she pressed her front against the redhead's back. Her hand traced Cheryl's round butt, moving up her waist until finally reaching her chin. She guided Cheryl's face upwards so that the girl could see her through the mirror.

''Say that again but look at me.'' Toni instructed quietly, her tone low and seductive which made Cheryl's legs shake with newly found anticipation. ''Say that it wasn't an invitation.'' She pressed herself up further against Cheryl's back and leaned down. Cheryl's front was pressed firmly against the vanity table as Toni was almost practically laying on her, leaving a trail of hot breath against her pale neck.

The redhead sighed, her legs trembling, the heat at her core becoming too much. But the traces of her hot headed attitude were still present, and the young Blossom could never shake that feeling away so easily. ''It wasn't an invitation.'' Cheryl's voice shook, and that alone was enough to make Toni see straight past her lie.

Sex was one way to loosen up, and Toni wasn't going to miss this opportunity of making her girl feel better.

''Are you sure?'' The pink haired girl asked, eyebrow raised as her lips rested on top of Cheryl's neck, grazing the soft skin gently.

After a moment of silence, Cheryl finally gave in. ''No.'' she confirmed, a small whine slipping past her plump lips which Toni had been staring at continuously.

Toni smiled proudly at her achievement as she let go of Cheryl's chin, ''Want me to help you relax?'' And with the way the redhead was looking at her, the answer couldn't have been more obvious. Before Cheryl could deliver any form of sound, the serpent grabbed her hips eagerly and pushed her away from the vanity table towards the bed.

Cheryl felt the heat pooling in between her legs so as soon as she collided with the bed, a moan slipped past her lips, which resulted in Toni eagerly rushing every single one of her movements.

She pressed the redhead against the bed beneath her own body, her hands travelling up to meet the pale ones. Toni brought Cheryl's hands above her head, before pinning them down roughly with such eagerness that it almost seemed that this was the most important task of her day-maybe it was.

Toni's lips soon met the pale neck, moving from Cheryl's jawline to her pulse point vigorously, putting all the effort she could muster into her work of paining the redhead's neck all sorts of dark colors which ranged from purple to various shades of blue.

With a simple bite to the pulse point, she was able to rip out a low moan from Cheryl, who's legs were twisting beneath her in anticipation.

''Damn it-T-Toni...'' Cheryl stuttered as her eyes fell shut, Toni's lips working down her neck, leaving bruises and hickeys as well as very faint lipstick stains. Her neck felt like as if though it was set on fire, burning and hot. Her skin was set alight, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

Her hands began to tug against Toni's when she felt the lips against her collar bone, biting and licking, doing it all just to please her in all sort of ways. She felt Toni drag her teeth against the pale skin, leaving another burning sensation which the pink haired girl was damn well aware of due to the way Cheryl's restrained hands were searching for an escape.

Cheryl wanted to bury her hands in the pink hair in front of her, she wanted-craved for Toni to hurry up because her core was searching for the missing attention which Toni had promised just a few minutes back.

She was throbbing and the pink haired girl was teasing. That she knew.

''Toni-please.'' The redhead managed to speak out in between low gasps and moans just as Toni's lips moved below her collar bone, only soon to be restricted by the top in front of her.

''This is in my way.'' The shorter girl complained, her gaze alone shooting daggers into the blouse covering more of the pale skin which she was hungry for.

''Why don't you do something about it?'' This was the perfect opportunity for Cheryl to gain back and display some of the remainder attitude she carried. But with Toni's glare digging into her ever so dangerously, she began to regret the decision of letting the words slip out of her.

''Oh, I will.'' Toni's voice was low as she lifted her hands away from the redhead's only to move to the blouse. She practically tore it apart before throwing it on the floor somewhere, not really giving it any of her attention.

She wasn't happy about Cheryl still putting her attitude up on display...there was bound to be some payback for that. The only time Toni could ever really gain control was in bed, and this opportunity wasn't going to be missed, especially when the redhead was bossing her around for the entire day, her mood getting the best of her today.

With the top gone, Toni allowed her eyes to explore the pale, frail and exquisite skin beneath her. She was left in awe, her mouth hanging low. No matter how many times she had seen the girl under dressed, she was always left speechless.

She could never get enough of the beauty Cheryl Blossom revealed.

Toni wanted to show just how much she appreciated it, just how much she loved Cheryl, just how much she wanted to help her relax. But at the same time, she wanted some form of playful revenge to come along in this for the way the redhead was today.

''Like what you see?'' The pink haired girl heard Cheryl whisper from beneath her, which broke her out of the paralyzed stance.

''I do.'' She admitted, no shame in it but before another word could be said, Toni rolled her hips against Cheryl's, a loud moan ripping from her throat.

This drove Cheryl's core to the absolute edge, making it pulse with pleasure and need uncontrollably. ''Toni-I need you.'' She admitted, growing more desperate by the minute.

''Need me?'' Toni questioned, lowering herself towards the redhead's breast, sucking lightly at the nipple through the red bra Cheryl was sporting.

''Fuck-I-'' Cheryl gasped, her hands flying into the pink hair, gripping at the shorter girl's scalp in attempts to find a way to calm down her eagerness.

Toni hummed against her breast, leaving her skin hot and wet. Cheryl's breaths were growing more heavy on their own accord, her chest rising and falling rapidly. ''What do you need?'' She asked, throwing some teasing into her slow actions as a payback for all the hell Cheryl had given her today.

She wasn't mad, no, she could never be, but if she had an opportunity to tease with the slightest bit of reasoning behind it, she was going to take it up.

''You.'' Cheryl moaned when another bite landed on her breast. She could feel the wetness coating the inside of her panties, and she wasn't sure for how long she could take this. She couldn't. Not really. Not when the pink haired girl was doing these things, waiting for her to beg. ''Please Toni...'' Cheryl begged, but Toni was certain she could get something better than that.

''Please what?'' She moved away from the redhead's breast, no longer giving it attention and instead leaving her bra wet.

Cheryl lay there desperate while her features softened up, really needing the attention from Toni. ''Fuck me.'' She replied quietly, her core pulsing with need and want.

Toni shook her head and raised an eyebrow, ''I didn't quite catch that, Cheryl.'' It was an obvious lie, but for the sake of getting what she wanted, the redhead had to give up her bride. She didn't like begging, not a single Blossom did, but she knew that whatever Toni was going to give to her will be worth it. It always was.

''Please fuck me, Toni.'' Cheryl pleaded, a low whine escaping her throat when Toni rolled her hips into her again, setting her core on fire once more, ''Please fuck me. I want-need you...please.''

With a satisfied smirk, Toni was quick to remove the red underwear, she slid it down Cheryl's pale and slender legs, never missing an opportunity to touch them. Once the panties were discarded onto the floor, the pink haired girl moved her hands closer to where Cheryl desired her most.

She could see the wetness from afar, proving just how desperate Cheryl was despite her hot headed attitude.

''Stop observing and fuck-'' Cheryl's pleading tone was cut off by a sharp gasp when Toni pushed two fingers inside of her, burying them deep into the wetness which coated her core.

Toni gave Cheryl the time to adjust. The redhead moved her body with low whimper, the feeling of Toni's fingers inside of her making her see stars. She gripped the silk red bed sheets, her knuckles soon turning white as Toni began to pump in and out slowly.

''T-Toni...'' The way her name slipped past Cheryl's parted lips made her own core pulse with pleasure and desire. Knowing that it was exactly what Cheryl wanted, the serpent sped up the pace of her fingers, moving in and out of her quicker.

''F-faster, go faster please!'' Cheryl begged, her eyelids falling heavily down as Toni hit a spot particularly deep inside of her, making her moan with a low gasp.

The shorter girl's fingers were already coated in a wetness which rested upon Cheryl's clit, and it took Toni all her might not to lower herself down and use her mouth.

Cheryl's body had already began to twitch beneath her, toes curling uncontrollably though she could still handle herself.

''Let me hear you, Cher. Let me hear you.'' Toni had realized the redhead was biting the inside of her cheek to suppress the sounds she would have released long ago in order not to give Toni the satisfaction of hearing her moan.

Cheryl shook her head, a low whimper leaving her once Toni slowed her pace before completely pulling her fingers out.

''Why did you-''

''I said let me hear you.'' Toni cut her off, her eyes deep and dark, wanting to get what she asked for. ''Let me hear what you have to say or I stop.''

Cheryl began to whimper at her mercy once she began to circle her clit with a single finger, which slid easily due to the wetness. ''It would be a shame not to finish what I stared...'' Toni whispered seductively, rubbing Cheryl's clit slowly, slow enough to make her girlfriend desperate.

Cheryl gave in and searched for Toni's hand before grabbing it, only to guide it to her middle.

''Patience.'' The shorter girl said, pulling back as she leaned down, pressing a warm kiss to Cheryl's hips.

Cheryl's hips buckled at the warming sensation, practically urging Toni to get to it. ''I'll let you hear me, just please, please fuck me.'' She pleaded, her core needing the attention. Toni looked at her with a raised eyebrow, ''Don't hold back.'' and with that, she pressed a single finger into her slowly.

''O-oh!'' The redhead squealed, her breath hitching in her throat suddenly as the pink haired girl pushed her finger all the way in, making her toes curl in pleasure. Satisfied with the reaction, a small smirk danced across Toni's lips as she added a second finger, stretching the redhead, who twitched beneath her.

A high pitched moan (almost a scream) mixed with pleasure and pain erupted from Cheryl's throat once Toni added a third finger. Her pale hands flew to the shorter girl's back, clawing tightly at the pieces of clothing in search for support. ''Fuck Toni-'' Cheryl hissed sharply and clutched Toni's back again, her nails digging into the tan skin even through the shirt.

Toni slowed down before her fingers came to a complete stop, ''You want me to stop?'' She asked, genuinely concerned, but when Cheryl shook her head with such eagerness and was practically begging for more, she couldn't help but continue and listen to the sweetest sounds that she's ever heard slip past the redhead's lips.

Cheryl groaned once the pink haired girl hit a deep spot within her with three fingers, making her hips shoot up from the bed and meet Toni's thrusts eagerly, craving for more. And Toni delivered it by gradually increasing her pace, which left Cheryl a whimpering and moaning mess beneath her.

''Fuck, Toni I-'' Cheryl moaned, gasping in between her words as her hips met the thrusts again, chasing after the feeling which made her core pulse pleasantly.

Toni could feel the redhead beginning to tighten around her slender fingers so she pushed deeper, only to stop when her palm came in contact with Cheryl's clit.

''Fuck! G-od I'm gonna-'' She was a sweating mess, but Toni saw this as art. The way Cheryl's legs twitched with each thrust was sensational. How her chest was rising and failing rapidly looked magnificent. The marks colored blue and purple looked delicate on her pale skin.

And Toni has never seen anything as beautiful as this.

''Please Toni! Please let me cum, please...'' Cheryl whispered once she felt herself clenching around Toni's fingers too.

She needed this release as her body could barely take this.

''Cum for me.'' Toni whispered. She moved her free hand to hold Cheryl's twitching hips in place as she pushed her fingers deep inside of her girlfriend, thrusting with speed to help the process. Cheryl released a heavy moan, coming with Toni's name at the tip of her tongue, almost screaming it.

''Shit! Toni I'm coming! I-ah I'm-'' Cheryl couldn't even form a coherent sentence, too overwhelmed by the sensation which made her eyes roll to the back of her head, knocking her off her tracks.

Toni didn't stop or slow down, eager to get another orgasm out of the girl, who was twitching furiously below her, clearly not over her first. Cheryl began to scratch Toni's back, her hips bucking again, all movements sloppy and out of place.

''Please, I can't-'' Her words seemed to die down as she didn't expect her second orgasm to hit so quickly. With her body still sensitive and not over with the aftershocks of the first, Cheryl was quick to scream Toni's name again, her vision becoming blurry as Toni's fingers buried themselves into her without a single care in the world.

The redhead's hands fell from Toni's back as she didn't have the strength to hold on anymore, the second orgasm making her legs twitch uncontrollably. She closed her eyes when Toni pulled her fingers out, legs falling from around Toni's waist.

The shorter girl stared at her wet fingers, the taste of Cheryl lingering on them. She brought them up to her mouth before letting her tongue graze against them, devouring the taste with a moan. With her tongue still wet, Toni laid down next to Cheryl with a grin.

''Come here.'' Toni lifted the redhead's chin up, smashing their lips together.

Eager to share her achievement with Cheryl, Toni slipped her tongue past the girl's lips with ease, their tongues dancing together for a while as they both shared the sweet aftertaste.

''Toni?'' Cheryl said after having pulled back.

The shorter girl rested her head on the pillow and hummed, a small smile forming on her lips, ''Hey, I love you too.'' She said before Cheryl could even get the words out.

''How did you-''

Their lips collided and no words needed to be said. The delicate feeling of breathing in each other's breath was enough...


End file.
